A Christmas drabble a day
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: This is basically just a load of Christmas based drabbles and songfics which I will upload, one every day, up until Christmas day. I might continue to the end of December but I might just go up to Christmas day. It's gonna finish on Christmas day!
1. Saturday 1st December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hi. OK, it's December, I still need to get into the Christmas spirit and I really want to write more drabbles so put it all together and you get this. I'm going to write drabbles and songfics everyday up to Christmas day and I might carry on to the end of December, I haven't decided yet! I know the first of December was yesterday but I was out of the house at 8am and I got back to the house 3am this morning because I was doing a performance thingy with Kate Nash in London and I live in Yeovil so it was like, 3 hours going up and 3 hours coming back! Ugh! Anyway, here's the first drabble. Enjoy!**

Saturday 1st December

"Blaine! Come on." Lillian called.

"Do I have to come? Someone needs to look after the new dog."

"We don't even have a dog! Yes Blaine, you have to come. Come support your sister."  
"She's singing with the choir. And playing the flute with the orchestra. And playing with the flute group. How does she have friends? She's a right show off! She hasn't even got a solo though."

"Blaine." Lillian warned. "Come and watch Beth."  
"Fine." Blaine sighed, typing a quick bye to his friend he was chatting to on Facebook before trudging downstairs.

Blaine and Lillian reached the church and Blaine groaned as he spotted one of Beth's friend's mum. Lillian either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, and walked over to the lady. Apparently, she had 2 sons. One Beth's age and then one his age. He had never met either of them and wasn't planning on it. Blaine kept walking and trudged into the church he really didn't want to be in.

Blaine cheered mentally as the choir finished the last song. His mum had made him sit at the front with her and Blaine had that horrible feeling everyone was watching him even though he knew they weren't.

"Go and find Beth." Lillian said, standing.

"Why me?"  
"Because. Now go." Lillian said, firmly. Blaine grumbled something under his breath before standing and storming off.

Blaine found Beth talking to a boy at the back of the church.

"Beth. Come on." Blaine called.

"Oh. Hey Blaine." Beth replied, walking over to him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Mum forced me and why wouldn't I want to see my sis show off?" Blaine teased, earning a playful slap on the arm.

"Well, if you found something you like, you could show off about that."  
"Yeah, well I got told it's not nice to show off."

"I don't show off. I just really enjoy music so I do a lot of it."

"Fine, if that's what you want to think." Blaine sighed playfully. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Come meet Adam. He has an older brother who I think you'd really like." Beth said, walking off towards the boy who now had an older boy stood next to him. Wow! That was the only thought running through Blaine's mind. Wow! The boy had perfectly styled brown hair and bright blue eyes which really caught Blaine's attention. He had really beautiful, pale skin. The boy was gorgeous, to put it simply. But he was probably straight. Like most of his old crushes. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts as the boy held out a hand for him to shake.

"Kurt." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt. I'm Blaine." Blaine said, returning the hand shake. Wow! His skin was really soft too!

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine." The boy, or Kurt, replied. They started a conversation about random things. They thought Beth and Adam were chatting but they were actually listening to them!

"Hey. You two are getting on really well. Do you want us to book you a reservation at a fancy restaurant for Christmas?" Beth asked.

"Beth." Blaine scolded quickly before turning back to Kurt. "Are you- Are you gay?" He asked quietly.

"Yep. And are you?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied, feeling his heart beat faster. He really did like Kurt and they were both gay! Could this day get better?

"Come on, Blaine. Mum will be wondering were we are." Beth said, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"OK. Bye James. Bye Kurt."

"Bye." James called.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt called.

Blaine smiled. Maybe Carol services weren't that bad!

**Hey. I know, that ending wasn't very good but I had to finish it up at some place so I did there! Some Mondays I might not be able to upload drabbles/songfics on the day since I have my keyboard lesson but I will definitely upload them on the Tuesday! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	2. Sunday 2nd December

A Christmas drabble a day

**OK. Songfic today! This song isn't exactly christmas-y but I can kind of put a few Christmas scenes in so I may as well do it. The song is 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. I LOVE this song! Oh. **_Italics are texts. _**_Bold italics are song lyrics._ Enjoy!**

Sunday 2nd December 2012

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family.  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**_

_Hey. You free this afternoon? -Kurt_

Kurt typed and sent the text, swallowing hard.

_Yeah. You want to meet up, right? -Blaine_

Kurt got the text pretty quickly after. He felt really awkward. Did Blaine really want to meet up and see him again? They had only talked on the phone since the break up and it was small talk and the conversations never lasted for long, always slipping into an awkward silence and then one of them coming up with an excuse to end the call, usually Blaine.

_Yes. If you want to. -Kurt_

_OK. See you later. -Blaine_

Well, it sounded like he wanted to meet up again. That was good, right? Wasn't it? Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket and thought back to the last time they saw each other.

It was last Christmas eve. Kurt an Blaine were sat in a park enjoying each other's company and warmth. There were bright red roses next to Kurt. Blaine had given him them for a little present on Christmas eve. Kurt didn't like roses. They were too red and didn't really go very well anywhere in the house. Maybe he could leave them there. Could he do that? Could he pull it off? Worth a try.

"Maybe we should head home." Blaine suggested.

"OK. Come on." Kurt said, standing quickly. Blaine followed, only slower. Kurt stepped in front of the roses and then caught up to Blaine. They kept walking and talking until they reached Kurt's house.

"Where are the roses?" Blaine asked.

"Oh. I left them there." Kurt said, casually.

"W-why?" Blaine asked, his lip trembling slightly.

"Blaine. Their flowers."  
"But I bought them for you."

"And? We cant keep everything."  
"I suppose not. See you tomorrow?"

"Actually I was thinking about New York and I know how hard it will be for you so I think we should break up."

"What? no. I'll be fine. I can come visit."  
"Blaine. We've broken up. Its over." Kurt sighed. "Merry Christmas." he added, and walked in the house.

****

_So this is me swallowing my pride,__  
__Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"__  
__And I go back to December all the time.__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.__  
__I go back to December all the time._

That afternoon, Kurt was sat with a coffee, waiting for Blaine. What if he didn't come? The door opened and Blaine walked in. Kurt looked over and smiled. Blaine attempted to smile back but couldn't. He walked over.

"Look. This was a bad idea."  
"Why?"  
"Kurt. You hurt me. It hurts every conversation we have."  
"Still?"  
"Yes Kurt, still."

"But look, I'm so sorry for that night. I didn't mean to break up with you."

"But you did."

"But I didn't mean to."  
"Look Kurt. Just forget it." with that, Blaine walked away, picked up his coffee and walked back out the door, leaving Kurt speechless.

**__**

_These days I haven't been sleeping,__  
__Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.__  
__When your birthday passed and I didn't call.__  
__And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,__  
__I watched you laughing from the passenger side.__  
__Realized that I loved you in the fall.__  
__And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind__  
__You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

Great. Blaine won't even pick up his phone.

"Look Blaine. I know I hurt you. I can't sleep though. I can't. I haven't been. Please call me back." Kurt said, and pressed the end button. He looked and realised he had a new voice mail. He put the phone to his ear.

"You missed my birthday as well, Kurt. It wasn't just that break up. You didn't call on my birthday. Stop with the voice mail as well. You're filling up my inbox." Kurt heard. It was true. Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and thought back to Blaine's birthday.

Kurt sat at home. It was Blaine's birthday. He wasn't going to call him though. He wasn't going to do anything. He broke up with him. That meant he didn't have to, right? Didn't it? He didn't even feel bad about it. Not one bit. What he didn't know was how much he was ruining Blaine's brithday and upsetting Blaine.

Kurt then thought to the summer before they broke up. One memory stuck with him the most. It was the most beautiful one. Kurt and Blaine were driving to the beach. Kurt driving his new car his dad had got him for his birthday and Blaine sat in the passenger seat. It was really hot and sticky so they had the windows down and Blaine hadn't bothered to drown his hair in gel it was so hot. It was one of those days where ALL your favourite songs are playing on the radio, one after the other. And Blaine was singing along to them at the top of his angel-like voice and Kurt felt like he was in heaven!

Then he thought to the winter, 2 weeks before they broke up. Blaine was there for him. Everytime. He would hug him. Kiss him. Comfort him. And all he got back back was a 'goodbye!'.**_  
_**

**___So this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."__  
__And I go back to December all the time.__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind__  
__I go back to December all the time.__  
_**

Kurt was sat in his car, outside Blaine's house. Should he go in? He really wants him back. What would Blaine do though? What would Blaine say? What if one of Blaine's parents answered the door? Although they were hardly ever home, they could be and they hate him. Well he had to try, right? Kurt slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked and took a step back. He was about to turn, run and drive away but the door opened, showing Blaine, his hair un-gelled.

"What do you want Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm so sorry."  
"Kurt. I told to forget about it. Just forget it."

"Hey. I'm swallowing ALL my pride for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well done. Do you want a medal for that?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Look. Just hear me out."  
"No. Kurt. I'm not going to listen to you telling me how sorry you are. You broke up with me. That usually means you don't want to go out with me. Just go before my parents come back." And he shut the door, well, more like slammed it.

**___I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,__  
__So good to me, so right__  
__And how you held me in your arms that September night -__  
__The first time you ever saw me cry._**

"Please Blaine. I miss you. I miss your adorable smile. No one's gonna love me more than you did. And what about that night where you held me. Hugged me. Kissed me. Comforted me. That first time you EVER saw me cry. Did that not mean anything?" Kurt finished and pressed the end button. Another voice mail for Blaine to listen to.

**__**

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,__  
__Probably mindless dreaming,__  
__But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

**__**"OK. I get why you don't want to go out and this may just be me wishing to big but I would love you, and I mean LOVE you. Please call me back Blaine. Please."

**___I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.__  
__So if the chain is on your door I understand._**

"Look, that was another one of my moments were I don't think. Surely you understand. You know what I'm like when I don't think. I just say things. Please please please give me another chance Blaine. Please."**_  
_**

**___But this is me swallowing my pride__  
__Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."__  
__And I go back to December...__  
__It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,__  
__Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.__  
__I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.__  
__I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**

"I don't know what else to do. I've stood in front of you twice. I've said I'm sorry. I've swallowed my pride. Can you not be grateful for that? I tried. Freedom isn't very good when I'm not with you. I just miss you. I'm sorry, Blaine. Please forgive me."**_  
_**

**___I go back to December all the time.__  
__All the time._**

"Fine. I'm moving on. I'm gone. I've forgotten about it. I think about that Christmas eve ALL the time. That's ALL I can think of. I was so stupid. I regret it. Just so you know. Goodbye Blaine."

**OMG! I feel so mean. That wasn't very happy I sure hope no one's Christmas is like that this year. Or any year. At least I didn't put a bit in which would have made me cry. I was going to have Blaine start cutting and then he makes himself bleed to death. That's just my mind being dull again though! Ugh. I have to quit reading ffs where klaine break up and then one of them starts cutting! It's really getting to my head! Anyway, back to a happier note. I think I'm slowly getting into the Christmas spirit! I just need snow. It's definitely winter though. We've had frost in the mornings now. I just need enough snow for 1 or 2 days off school! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks!**


	3. Monday 3rd December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. OK. I don't actually have much to say. I'm sorry the last one was so dull. This one, as long as it goes to plan, should be quite sweet. No guarantee it will go as I plan though! Here it is. Enjoy!  
**

Monday 3rd December

Kurt and Blaine were sat in Kurt's room. It was a Saturday and 3 days before Christmas.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yep?"

"You know we've been dating for a year?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered, hesitantly.

"Well, I was thinking, I go to mum's grave every Christmas and I was wondering if you wanted to come this year. Don't worry if you don't want to."

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. I did ask you."

"OK. Its settled then. I can drive if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"OK then."

So Christmas day, Blaine picked Kurt up and drove them to the cemetery. They reached the cemetery and Blaine parked in a space.

"Is it OK here?" He asked.

"Yep. This is fine. The grave is pretty close."

"OK. Lets go."

"OK." they got out the car and Blaine let Kurt lead the way since he had no idea where it was. He looked briefly at the graves they passed. It was pretty sad. Especially all the children graves. Some of them were 3 yet others were 80. suddenly Kurt stopped and Blaine had to stop abruptly to stop himself from walking into Kurt. He walked around to Kurt's side.

"Do you want me to give you some time alone?" Blaine asked, softly.

"No. stay, please?"

"Of course." Blaine reassured him and he led out the blanket they had bought. They sat down on it before Kurt started to talk.

"Hi mum. Sorry I haven't been able to come in a while. I've been really busy with school and work and stuff. But here I am. Mum, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. The one I was telling you about from Dalton. We've been together for a year and he wanted to come today so he came with me. I just wanted to say 'Merry Christmas' and for Blaine to come." Kurt let a few tears fall.

"Can I say something?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave him a nod and sat back, wiping his tears away.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine, as Kurt said, and I just want to say how much I love your son. Thank you for raising him so well. Kurt is the most sweetest, courageous, beautiful boy I've ever met. I've been told he gets his looks from you so you must have been beautiful. Kurt has such a big heart and I just wanted to tell you this so you could be proud of him, even though I'm sure you already were. It's a shame I couldn't meet you before now. I'm sure you were just as sweet as Kurt was. I'll take really good care of Kurt for you this Christmas and the rest of the time he wants me which I hope is forever. Merry Christmas." Blaine finished. He looked at Kurt who was letting more tears fall, not even bothering to wipe them.

"Did you mean that? All of it?"

"Every single bit of it." Blaine reassured him.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt sighs, leaning into Blaine. Blaine reached an arm around his slim waist.

"I love you too, honey. So much." Blaine replies. They sit there in silence. It's not uncomfortable, it's a nice silence.

Neither of them realise Elizabeth is behind them, watching them. She loved how much Blaine loved her son. It felt like she was getting a son.

**Awwww. I loved writing that. Now I feel happier. A lot happier than I did after yesterday's! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! Happy December! 22 days until Christmas!**


	4. Tuesday 4th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. OK. Today's a songfic. The song is 'A Winter's Tale' by David Essex. I don't actually like this song. I think it's because it's too low and it sounds kinda creepy but we're singing it in choir for the carol service and the words kinda sounded right for a songfic. So here it is. Enjoy!**

_**The nights are colder now  
Maybe I should close the door  
And anyway the snow has covered all your footsteps  
And I can follow you no more**_

Blaine stood, staring out of the door, frozen. Kurt had just broken up with him. _Kurt _had just broken up with _him. _What did he even do? He was pulled from his thoughts as a harsh blow of wind hit him. He looked at the snow covered ground. Yep, as he had expected, the snow storm had covered up Kurt's footsteps. Another big shiver racked through Blaine's body. He should probably shut the door. It was obvious Kurt wasn't going to come back.

_****_

The fire still burns at night  
The memories are warm and clear  
But everybody knows  
It's hard to be alone this time of year

Blaine stared at the fire's flickering flames. He was thinking about his memories with Kurt. They all seemed so fresh, like they had happened just yesterday. The day they met. The day Blaine admitted he liked Kurt. They all seemed so new. It was January. Cold and harsh and no one liked to be alone in January but he was. Kurt had left him all alone in January.

_****_

It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed?

Kurt and Blaine had first got together at the beginning of December. The first month of winter. They

were obviously just a winter love. He wasn't going to let that get to him though. They were just another failed love. There's been plenty. Like the world would take notice.

_****_

A love that can never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world-wide scale  
We're just another winter's tale  


Blaine had to admit, they weren't likely to last. They had different dreams. Wanted to go different places. Competed against each other in their Glee clubs. It meant a lot to them, a LOAD even, but it wasn't going to work. It was obvious. They were just winter's tale.

_**While I stand alone  
A bell is ringing far away  
I wonder if you're here  
I wonder if you're listening  
I wonder where you are today  
Good luck, I wish you well  
For all that wishes may be worth  
I hope that love and strength  
Are with you for the length  
Of your time on earth**_

_****_Blaine was stood in a field just outside of the town. He had to take their new dog for a walk he loved going to that field. It was so quiet. He could hear the bell ringing from the church back in the town. He sat down on the ground, not really caring about the wetness from the melted snow. He started thinking again. He wondered wear Kurt was. Wondered if he could hear the bell wherever he was. He still wished Kurt good luck for his Broadway dream. He always hoped that love and strength would always be with Kurt, wherever he went. And as long as he was on earth.

_**It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed?**_

He stood back up. He looked over the town. Since he was on a hill, he could see the whole of it. That small town shouldn't worry about Kurt and Blaine's breakup so the rest of the world definitely shouldn't worry about another love that's failed. They were just another winter's tale.

_****_

It's a love that can never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world-wide scale  
We're just another winter's tale  


Kurt wanted to go to New York. To Broadway. Blaine wanted to stay quite close to home. And not go to New York. It wouldn't have worked. They were just another winter's tale.

_**It was only a winter's tale  
Just another winter's tale  
And why should the world take notice  
Of one more love that's failed?**_

They didn't plan getting together either. It kind of just... happened. The world wasn't likely to take notice of their failed love anyway. They were just another winter's tale.

_****_

It's a love that can never be  
Though it meant a lot to you and me  
On a world-wide scale  
We're just another winter's tale  


They couldn't have worked. It may have meant a lot to them but it didn't matter. They were just another winter's tale.

_**We're just another winter's tale **_

They were just another winter's tale.

**I know that was more winter-y than Christmas-y but I just thought it suited it since it's winter. It wasn't the cheeriest. It wasn't my best one either. I don't like this song though. It was really funny though, because I was really nervous about the London Kate Nash thing so my friend Phoebe sent me a text saying, 'Good luck, I wish you well. For all that wishes may be worth'! I'm not exactly sure why since we both hate the song but it did make me laugh! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks. Happy December! 21 sleeps until Christmas!**


	5. Wednesday 5th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Ummm, I don't actually know what to say today. Um, today's a drabble. And, well, yeah. That's all I gotta say. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Wednesday 5th December 2012

"Daddy! Papa!" 4 year old Beatriz ran into her dads' room. She jumped on the bed.

"Daddy. Papa. Wake up. It's Christmas!" She screeched, jumping on the bed. Blaine groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Um, 5.30." Kurt murmured. Blaine groaned again and tried to snuggle back into Kurt's side. Beatriz bounced again.

"Get up!" She demanded again.

"Bea? Why don't you come here and try to get back to sleep again?" Blaine asked.

"But it's Christmas."

"It'll still be Christmas later." Kurt reassured her.

"Promise?"  
"I promise. Now come here." Beatriz crawled up and snuggled in between her dads. She was asleep again in a few minutes.

A few hours later, at 8.00, Beatriz woke up again. She looked and saw that her daddys had gone. She hopped out of the bed and ran downstairs. She was greeted with the delicious smell of pancakes. She hurried into the kitchen to find her daddys kissing.

"Eww!" She exclaimed. They quickly turned around to face her.

"Hey Bea. You want some pancakes?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." She said, sitting up at the table. Kurt served a pancake on a plate and placed it in front of her. Then he served 4 more, 2 for him and 2 for Blaine.

after they had eaten, they all got changed and then they opened the presents in Beatriz's stocking. Then they opened the presents from each other. They heard the post being shoved through the letter box and Beatriz dashed out into the hall and picked it up. She ran back into the living room to give them to her daddys.

Then they went for lunch at Finn and Rachel's. But and Carole were there to, which pleased Beatriz even more than seeing her uncle and aunty.

For tea, they went to Cooper's. Beth, her husband Adam and their daughter Maddie were there too. Maddie was a year older than Beatriz so she was 5. The two girls ran off screaming while the adults caught up with each other.

That evening, Kurt, Blaine and Beatriz were snuggled up on the sofa, Beatriz in the middle and nearly asleep. Kurt smiled down at her and then looked back up at Blaine. He smiled.

"I'm gonna put her to bed and then we can snuggle."

"OK."

Kurt stood up and gently picked up Beatriz who was asleep by now. He carried her upstairs and led her in her bed, kissing her forehead gently, before turning around and walking out the room, leaving the light dimmed. He walked back downstairs.

"OK. I'm back." He sighed, as he sat down and leant into Blaine's side. He smiled as he felt Blaine kiss his hair.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, leaning up to give Blaine a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, leaning down again to give Kurt a proper kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Kurt said against Blaine's lips.  
"Merry Christmas to you too." Blaine said, giving Kurt another kiss.

**OK. That was sweet. Adorable. AWWWWW! OMG. I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually really glad Sebastian's back! With him trying to get in between Klaine all last season, I didn't notice his awesome side. And Grant is an amazing singer! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks. Happy December! 20 days until Christmas!**


	6. Thursday 6th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**OK. I finally got around to writing this. I had to do my maths homework and then I had to write a new chapter to 'This Is Awkward' but here I am! It's a songfic today. 'Let it Snow'. And I'm listening to the Glee version. Obviously! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Thursday 6th December

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Blaine looked out the window. It was so cold out there. He glanced over at the fire. Thank goodness that was on! He would have froze otherwise. He sighed. He smiled over as Kurt walked over.

"Why the long face?"

"It looks so cold out there."

"But it's warm in here."

"I suppose." Blaine sighed again.

"Come here." Kurt opened his arms.

It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

"But it's so heavy." Blaine complained.

"Hey. How about I get some popcorn?"

"I suppose."

"Come on."

"Fine."

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm

"What about when you have to go out in that later?" Blaine asked, softly.

"Hey. Hold me now and I'll be perfectly warm until I get home." Kurt answered. Blaine shifted over closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

"Ugh. Look at the fire. It's nearly out." Blaine groaned.

"Yeah. I have to go."

"Awwwww. Why?"

"'Cus. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But you'll be really cold out there."

"As long as you keep loving me, I'll be fine!"

"You sure?"  
"Yes. Bye."  
"Bye."

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Blaine watched Kurt until he could see him no more. It was so cold outside. He walked back inside to re light the fire and stay snuggled there for the rest of the evening.

The weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

It was so unbelievable cold. Blaine could feel the cold even sat in front of the fire. He sighed heavily. Kurt must be absolutely, totally and utterly freezing!

It doesn't show signs of stoppin'  
And I've bought some corn for poppin'  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow

Half an hour later, Blaine looked out of the window. It was still so SO heavy. He hoped Kurt had got back safely. He couldn't text him since the snow made it hard to find signal and where Blaine was, he couldn't find any.

When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you finally hold me tight  
Then all the way home I'll be warm

Blaine hoped Kurt was right about the cuddles. He didn't want a call saying Kurt had frozen to death. Course he wouldn't get that call. It would have to be a lot colder for him to freeze, right?

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-byeing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...

_I thought you'd be worrying! I'm home and OK. Love you! Xxx -Kurt_

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he read the text. He had finally found a bit of signal. He sent a quick text back.

_Good. I'm glad. Love you too. Xxx -Blaine_

**That kinda sounded better in my head. That was awful when I wrote it down! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! Happy December! 19 days until Christmas!**


	7. Friday 7th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hi. OMG! I'm so happy right now! Read 'This Is Awkward' if you want to know why! Here's the next drabble. It is a drabble today! Enjoy!**

Friday 7th December

"Papa?" 4 year old Beatriz asked, glancing up at her dad.

"Yes honey bun." Blaine replied.

"Can we pick a decoration for the tree because daddy couldn't come?"  
"Of course. Do you want to look around first?"  
"Yep."

About 30 minutes later, they had gone around once and they were going around for the second time.

"I really like this one." Beatriz said, pointing at a glass angel which had a tinge of red on it.

"Really? You don't want something pink?"

"Nope. That wouldn't look good on the tree. Only red and gold looks right on the tree."

"OK." Blaine said, reaching to take it down. "I'll look after it for you."

"OK." Beatriz said before running off to look at the toys.

**OMG. That was so short. I'm so sorry. I didn't really want to do the drabble I had planned and this was the first thing that came to mind! I'm so sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	8. Saturday 8th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Here's the next one. It's a songfic. Song is 'White Christmas' by Michael Buble. Hopefully this will be longer than yesterday's! Enjoy!**

**Saturday 8****th**** December**

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

It was a week before Christmas and Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on the coach at Kurt's.

"You know, I really hope it snows this Christmas." Blaine sighed.

"Really?" Kurt asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Why?"  
"Because we haven't had one in AGES."

"When was the last one?"  
"I was like 8. I'm 18 now. 10 years ago."

"But you can't get anywhere when it snows."

"You can walk."  
"And risk slipping?"  
"I suppose. But it's so beautiful!"

"Hmm. I guess so."

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

It was 3 days until Christmas and Blaine was writing the last of his cards, being the last minute shopper he was, while Kurt flipped through the newest issue of Vogue. There was still no sign of snow.

"I wonder if anyone else hopes for snow." Blaine wondered aloud as he signed his name at the bottom of another card.

"If they want to get anywhere, probably not." Kurt said, not looking up.

"I bet my cousins do."  
"Blaine, they're 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9."  
"I bet Beth does."  
"No she doesn't. I was talking to her the other day when I called to talk to you. She said she has her boyfriend coming over from England."

"Oh. Is he?"

"Apparently."

"She definitely won't want snow then."

"Nope. And you wouldn't be able to come over here."

"That would mean you'd be able to spend time with your family without me."

"Why does it need to snow for that to happen?"

"Because either you beg me or Carol tells me not to go."  
"Well that's because we all love you."

"But you need to spend time without me too."

"Nah."

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

2 days until Christmas and there was about as much sign of snow as there was the day before. Blaine sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"There's still no snow." Blaine answered.

"You still thinking about that?"

"Yes."

"But no one else wants snow."  
"But I do." Blaine jumped as his phone vibrated. He took it out his pocket. He saw Beth's name and a small icon with her and her friend Dianna on the screen. He put her on speaker.

"Hey Beth."

"Hey Blaine. Hey Kurt."

"How'd you know I put you on speaker?"  
"You always do when I call and you're with Kurt."  
"Hey Beth." Kurt said.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"You know Adam was coming down for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he came early! It was forcast to snow really heavy over in England so he came earlier so he could still come."

"That's awesome."  
"I know. Well, I've got to go. See you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

Blaine hung up and turned back to Kurt.

"See? Now that Adam's here, it can snow."

"No it can't."

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

1 day until Christmas and it was really frosty. Blaine was curled up next to Kurt on his bed, watching a movie.

"It's getting colder."

"Well done, Blaine."

"No, it might snow."

"Blaine, we don't want it to snow."

"Yeah we do."

"No we do."

"Well, I do."

"No one else does."  
"Actually Beth and Adam do. They think it's romantic and I have to agree."

"Why's it romantic?"  
"Because it's really beautiful and pretty." Blaine said. Kurt sighed and turned back to the movie.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

Christmas day came and there wasn't any snow. Blaine drove to Kurt's after Kurt had text him, making sure he was coming. Later that day, after lunch, Blaine looked over to the window to be meet by the sight of falling snow.

"Kurt. Kurt. Look. Snow!" Blaine squealed excitedly, running out to the door, pulling on his boots and running out into it.

"Such a 5 year old!." Kurt sighed, looking through the kitchen window as Blaine started making mini snowmen!

**Hey. I know. That had hardly anything to do with the song but the song just repeats and I got bored and that's what happened! I can just imagine Blaine acting like a 5 year old in snow! Don't ask why! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	9. Sunday 9th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Ummmm, today's a drabble. Um, it was originally gonna be kiddie!Klaine but I seriously can't write that so I'm doing something else. Sorry for the disappointment! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Daddy! Papa!" 6 year old Beatriz yelled, running into her dads' room. She hopped easily on the bed.

"What time is it?" Blaine whined.

"6.30. what's wrong, honey bun?" Kurt asked, looking at Beatriz, who was sat at the end of the bed.

"It snowed!" That caught Blaine's attention.

"Did it?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed quietly. Blaine had always _loved _the snow.

"Yep. Come and see. Outside is _covered_ in white." Beatriz said, jumping off the bed and running to her room. Blaine followed. He came bouncing back in a few minutes later.

"It has snowed!" He exclaimed. Kurt laughed.

"I suppose you want to go play in it."

"yeah. I'm gonna take Beatriz sledging. Will you come?"

"Blaine. You know I don't go sledging."

"Oh, come on. Do it for me and Beatriz."

"Blaine. I don't like sledging."

"Please." Beatriz came bounding into the room.

"Beatriz, papa won't come sledging with us." Blaine said.

"Papa. Please come with us."

"Do I really have to?"  
"Yes." Blaine and Beatriz said together.

"Fine." Kurt sighed.

"Yay!" Blaine and Beatriz cheered together.

2 hours later, Blaine, Kurt and Beatriz were at the hill Blaine always went sledging on. Kurt was stood at the top, watching Blaine and Beatriz.

"Have a go." Blaine said, as they reached the top.

"Please papa."

"Why not daddy keep doing it."

"Because I want to go down with you!"

"Fine." Kurt sighed.

Blaine waited for them at the top.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Come on. We can still play in the garden. Your papa's looking like he wants to go though."

"OK then."

"Good."

**OK. I know. I know. That wasn't the best ending in the world but hey, that actually went better than I expected! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	10. Monday 10th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Me again! OK, today is a songfic. Song is 'Baby it's cold outside'. Obviously the Glee cast version is what I'm listening too. Enjoy!**

Monday 10th December

**I really can't stay****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****I've got to go away****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****This evening has been****  
****Been hoping that you'd drop in****  
****So very nice****  
****I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice****  
****My mother will start to worry****  
****Beautiful, what's your hurry?****  
****My father will be pacing the floor****  
****Listen to the fire place roar****  
****So really I'd better scurry****  
****Beautiful, please don't hurry****  
****But maybe just half a drink more****  
****Put some records on while I pour**

"Come on Blaine. I gotta go."

"But baby. Look at it. It's snowing really heavy!"

"I've really got to go."

"It's cold though."

"Come on. I really enjoyed tonight."

"But your hands are frozen."

"Not literally."

"No but they are really cold."

"But dad will be pacing a hole in the floor at home!"

"But listen to that warm, blazing fire."

"I really had better go."

"Please don't."

"Go on. Half a drink more."

"You can put some music on then."

******The neighbours might think****  
****Baby, it's bad out there****  
****Say what's in this drink?****  
****No cabs to be had out there****  
****I wish I knew how****  
****Your eyes are like starlight now****  
****To break the spell****  
****I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell****  
****I ought to say no no no, sir****  
****Mind if I move in closer?****  
****At least I'm gonna say that I tried****  
****What's the sense in hurting my pride?****  
****I really can't stay****  
****Baby, don't hold out****  
****Oh, but it's cold outside**

"What would the neighbours think?"

"But it's terrible out there."

"But, seriously."

"No, you walked, right?"

"Yeah."

"But you can't walk."

"I'll call a cab."  
"None are out."

"Have I said how gorgeous your eyes are?"  
"Yes. Many times."

"OK."  
"Please let me go."

"Nope. Not until it stops snowing at least."

**I simply must go****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****The answer is "No"****  
****But, baby, it's cold outside****  
****This welcome has been****  
****How lucky that you dropped in****  
****So nice and warm****  
****Look out the window at that storm****  
****My sister will be suspicious****  
****Gosh your lips look delicious****  
****My brother will be there at the door****  
****Waves upon a tropical shore****  
****My maiden aunt's mind is vicious****  
****Ooh your lips are delicious****  
****But maybe just a cigarette more****  
****Never such a blizzard before**

"I must go."

"It's really cold out there."

"No."  
"It's freezing out there."

"No Blaine."

"But look at the storm out there."

"James will be here at the door."

"Oh, can't we just snuggle?"

"Because I've really got to go."

"But there's such a big blizzard out there."

****

**I've got to get home****  
****But, baby, you'll freeze out there****  
****Say, lend me a coat?****  
****It's up to your knees out there****  
****You've really been grand****  
****I thrill when you touch my hand****  
****But don't you see****  
****How can you do this thing to me?****  
****There's bound to be talk tomorrow****  
****Think of my life-long sorrow****  
****At least there will be plenty implied****  
****If you got pneumonia and died****  
****I really can't stay****  
****Get over that hold out**

"I have GOT to go."

"But it's freezing out there."

"Why not just let me have a coat?"

"It's up to your knees."

"Come on, let me go."

"Please don't go."

"Come on."

"Just snuggle on the sofa?"  
"OK. Just until the snow stops."  
"Yay!"

****

**Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside**


	11. Tuesday 11th December

A Christmas drabble day a day

**Hey. Today is a drabble. Um, I don't have anything to say really. Here it is. Enjoy!**

Tuesday 11th December

"Kurt! Kurt Kurt Kurt!" Blaine yelled, bounding into Kurt's room.

"Ugh. Blaine. What time is it?" Kurt groaned, yanking the covers over his head.

"It's only 6.00! Come on. Get up."  
"Blaine. It's too early."

"No it's not."  
"Why'd I let you stay over last night?"  
"I don't know. You know what I'm like at Christmas."  
"Yeah. I do."

"Get up."

"No. It's too early. Come over here." Kurt said. Blaine walked over before lying on the bed next to Kurt. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist. "See, isn't this nicer."

"But Kurt." Blaine whined.

"What, baby?"

"Can't we go downstairs."  
"Not yet."  
"Why?"

"'Cause."

"Kurt!"

"Blaine! Just another hour, OK?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Kurt! It's been an hour!"

"Blaine!"  
"What?"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Let me get ready."  
"Yay!"

About an hour later, Blaine and Kurt were downstairs, eating breakfast. Since no one else was up when they finished, they snuggled on the couch, watching a movie, Elf to be precise. Kurt had lost interest and was asleep again by the time Burt had come down with Blaine stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Burt." Blaine smiled up at him.

"I'm guessing you got him up early today?"  
"Yep. We've eaten."

"Good." Burt said before walking into the kitchen.

An hour later, Blaine was still sat on the couch when Kurt began to wake up.

"Hey baby. Nice sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Good. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too."

everyone was awake by then so they all exchanged presents before watching 'Miracle on 34th Street'.

The rest of the day consisted of exchanging presents, opening presents and watching Christmas movies.

Kurt and Blaine were on the couch that evening. Kurt resting his head on Blaine's lap, Blaine stroking Kurt's hair.

"So, did you enjoy today?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. Did you?"  
"Yeah."

"Good. Merry Christmas, Kurt."  
"Merry Christmas, Blaine. I love you."  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

**Ugh. That was an awful ending. I REALLY have to work on my endings! Sorry it's a day late. I wrote it but as I went to upload today's it turns out I totally forgot to upload it! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	12. Wednesday 12th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Here's the next one. It's a songfic.'River', the cover by Glee, it is. Enjoy!**

It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
But it don't snow here  
It stays pretty green  
I'm going to make a lot of money  
Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I made my baby cry

Kurt stood and sighed. He looked out his window to the sight of the blazing light reindeer. He would usually love the sight of that reindeer because it meant Christmas was here and he would see Blaine and his dad and Carole and all his old friends and Finn. And Blaine. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of carol singers outside. Why couldn't he just be able to escape? To skate away on a river? He couldn't actually remember the last time it snowed though, which was a pain since that meant no rivers would freeze over for him to skate away on. He couldn't live in the same place. He had made Blaine upset. He had actually mad Blaine depressed.

He tried hard to help me  
You know, he put me at ease  
And he loved me so naughty  
Made me weak in the knees  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
Well, I'm so hard to handle  
I'm selfish and I'm sad  
Now I've gone and lost the best baby  
That I ever had  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on  
I wish I had a river so long  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I made my baby say goodbye

All Kurt could do was think about Blaine. He couldn't really do anything else anyway. Blaine had always tried to help Kurt. He comforted him too. And Blaine really REALLY loved him. And Kurt did love him back. Why couldn't he just skate away and start anew? He felt really selfish and sad. Was he sad? Kurt was sure he was. He had gone and lost the best boyfriend he would ever find. Why couldn't he just find a frozen over river? He made his Blaine say 'bye' when his Blaine didn't want to say 'bye'. That was so selfish.

It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on

He looked out the window and was met by the stupid dazzling reindeer again. Stupid reindeer. Stupid Christmas. Why was there never any snow? Why was it never cold enough for a river to freeze over? Why couldn't he just skate away and start anew?

**It's official. I have GOT to work on my endings! Hehe. It's 12/12/12 today! Um, here it is. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	13. Thursday 13th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Me again! Drabble today! Here it is. Enjoy!**

Thursday 13th December

Blaine sat at his house, on the couch and snuggled under a ton of blankets. It was really cold and he had a cold starting and his parents were away on another business trip. It was Christmas eve and it looked like he was going to have to spend Christmas alone. The first on in a little while actually. 2 Christmases ago was the last time, before he met Kurt who kept him occupied all Christmas. Especially last Christmas. But Kurt was away in New York and Burt and Carole wouldn't want him there if Kurt wasn't there. Would they? Most likely not. And it's not like Kurt could just come back from New York. There was a massive distance. A Christmas alone. Fun!

He went to bed early that night as he didn't feel great and just hoped he'd feel better for tommorow as it was Christmas day. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going to see anyone anyway.

Blaine woke up the next morning to a horribly dry and sore throat. He grimaced. Well today was gonna be fun! He dragged himself out and away from his warm bed to get ready for the day ahead.

It was just before lunch when Blaine heard the doorbell go. He trudged out to the hall and yanked the door open to be greeted with a grinning Burt. He mentally groaned but forced a weak smile.

"Merry Christmas, kid." Burt greeted cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Burt." Blaine replied, not so cheerfully.

"Where are your parents?"

"Out on another business trip."

"So your spending the Christmas alone?"

"Yep."

"Not anymore."

"Huh?"  
"Pack a bag. You're coming back with me."

"No Burt. I couldn't."  
"Yes you could and you will."

"But I'd be intruding in your family Christmas."

"No you won't and I have a feeling someone back home will be happy to see you. Now go." Burt ordered. Blaine hurried up the stairs. What if that person was Kurt? No. It couldn't be. It must just be Carole. Or could it be Kurt?

Blaine tried not to get his hopes up for it being Kurt but he really couldn't help it. He hoped so much that it would be Kurt. He didn't even notice how fast the journey was until Burt stopped in front of the house. He slipped out the door and round to where his bag was. He picked it up and swung it onto his shoulder. He looked up at the voice he had been desperate to hear.

"Dad. There you are. Where did you- Blaine?" Kurt cut himself off by looking straight at Blaine. Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"I found Blaine here about to spend Christmas alone so I bought him back here." Burt explained. Kurt looked between Blaine and Burt a few times before walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys neck.

"I missed you, baby." He whispered.

"I missed you too. So much."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Blaine whispered back. Another Christmas not alone. Another Christmas with Kurt.


	14. Friday 14th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. I've been so utterly teary yesterday evening and today. Yesterday's PD lesson consisted of us speaking about smoking which led to cancer which led to me remembering that my Granny died from cancer 5-6 weeks ago. So yeah, I've been super sensitive which is a right pain since I'm quite sensitive anyway. Grrrr! Anyway, songfic today. 'Winter song' by Sara Bareilles. Gorgeous song! Enjoy!**

Friday 14th December

_**This is my winter song to you.**__**  
**__**The storm is coming soon,**__**  
**__**it rolls in from the sea**_

Blaine looked over the weather forecast on his laptop for the third time. It was the day before Christmas eve and it looked like it was going to be really miserable for Christmas. Tons of rain. Looks like the wind and the sea weren't on his side this Christmas!

_**My voice; a beacon in the night.**__**  
**__**My words will be your light,**__**  
**__**to carry you to me.**_

He didn't even have Kurt. Kurt was all the way in New York which was too far and even if he could get over there, the storm would be too dangerous. At least they had phones. Then, if Blaine put him on speaker, it would be like Kurt was there with him. Wouldn't it?

_**Is love alive?**__**  
**__**Is love alive?**__**  
**__**Is love**_

Then again, they hadn't seen each other or spoken in a long time. Did Kurt even still like him? He would tell Blaine if he didn't, wouldn't he?

_**They say that things just cannot grow**__**  
**__**beneath the winter snow,**__**  
**__**or so I have been told.**_

That would mean that he wouldn't be able to grow anything for Kurt either. Like, a flower of Kurt's favourite colour or something so it was still slightly like he was there. Even if calling him was better. It looked like that would be what he was doing anyway.

_**They say were buried far,**__**  
**__**just like a distant star**__**  
**__**I simply cannot hold.**_

The stupid storm. Blaine had probably been able to get a last minute ticket to fly out to New York but the flights wouldn't be going if the storm happened. Kurt and Blaine were a bit like distant stars in the sky. So far away from each other but, with the storm, not a lot either of them could do about it.

_**Is love alive?**__**  
**__**Is love alive?**__**  
**__**Is love alive?**_

But they really hadn't spoken in ages. They spoke for the first few weeks before Kurt started declining and ignoring Blaine's calls. Blaine thought he was maybe busy, but the more he did it, the more it was like he didn't like Blaine anymore. But he did, right?

_**This is my winter song.**__**  
**__**December never felt so wrong,**__**  
**__**cause you're not where you belong;**__**  
**__**inside my arms.**_

December felt awful. Wrong. Terrible. Awful. It was so cold and he was so used to having Kurt in his arms but Kurt was in New York. Away from Blaine. And Kurt wasn't in Blaine's arms. Where he belonged.

_**I still believe in summer days.**__**  
**__**The seasons always change**__**  
**__**and life will find a way.**_

Maybe it would be better in the summer. There might not be so many storms which meant he could go to New York to see Kurt. Which meant they wouldn't be apart. Surely it will all work out, will it not?

_**Ill be your harvester of light  
and send it out tonight  
so we can start again.  
**_

They would be able to make it to summer though, wouldn't they? He hoped so. What if they broke up before summer? What if they broke up at all? Blaine was sure he wouldn't be able to live with it. Kurt did mean so so much to him anyway.

_**Is love alive?**__**  
**__**Is love alive?**__**  
**__**Is love alive?**_

Kurt had declined so many of Blaine's calls though. They were either declined or ignored which really worried Blaine. What if something had happened to Kurt? What if something had happened and Blaine wasn't there to help.

_**This is my winter song.**__**  
**__**December never felt so wrong,**__**  
**__**cause you're not where you belong;**__**  
**__**inside my arms.**_

December felt so so wrong though. Kurt wasn't wear he belonged. Blaine didn't feel right. It felt wrong, not having Kurt in his arms. He wondered if Kurt felt the same.

_**This is my winter song to you.**__**  
**__**The storm is coming soon**__**  
**__**it rolls in from the sea.**_

Christmas eve came. Blaine woke up and looked out the window. He was so glad he didn't buy a ticket. It was absolutely awful outside. It was coming down so heavy. It was horrendous. Yeah, Blaine would just call Kurt and hope he would pick up.

_**My love a beacon in the night.**__**  
**__**My words will be your light**__**  
**__**to carry you to me.**_

That evening, Blaine reached and grabbed up his phone. He quickly stabbed Kurt's number in. But all he was met with was:

"Hi. I'm sorry I can't reach the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

**OK. So in that Klaine didn't break up just before Christmas and all that declining Blaine's calls stuff happened right before Christmas. In case that wasn't obvious. That was actually harder than I first expected! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! **


	15. Saturday 15th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. I'm so sorry this is a day late. My dad took my laptop off me until I cleaned my room which took all day and by the time my mum decided to give me it back, it was too late. This is a drabble. Enjoy!**

Saturday 15th December

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yep."

"Can we go somewhere tomorrow?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked up from the book he was reading.

"Where?" He asked cautiously.

"The ice skating rink."

"I can't skate."

"Well- what. You can't skate?"

"No. and you can?"  
"Yeah. We've been together for 5 years and I didn't know you had never been skating?"

"Apparently not. I didn't know you could skate."  
"Yeah. I can. My mum used to take me. I went a few times after mum died but it brought back too many painful memories and I haven't been in ages. So we're going tomorrow."  
"But Kurt." Blaine whined. "I can't skate."

"Have you ever been skating?"

"Well no but-"  
"Well you don't know if you can skate or not then."

"But-"

"Nope. I'm taking you tomorrow." Kurt said, turning back to his magazine. Blaine sighed, knowing he had just lost that.

The next afternoon, Kurt dragged Blaine to the ice rink, even though Blaine spent the whole morning trying to talk him out of it.

"Blaine. You are going to learn to skate. Even if it takes the whole afternoon." Kurt would reply. Blaine gave up after lunch, knowing he wasn't going to talk Kurt out of it. He sighed as the rink came into sight.

"You know, I might just ruin all your fun if I come too."

"Blaine." Kurt said, turning to face him. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"Fine." Blaine gave in.

They had been ready to go in the rink for 15 minutes and Blaine still hadn't set foot into it.

"Come on Blaine. You'll be fine."

"What if I fall?"  
"You'll be fine."

"But-"

"Look. What about if I go in first?"

"OK."

"Good." Kurt said, before stepping into the rink and skating into the middle of the rink. Blaine stood, watching as Kurt did a ton of gorgeous twirls and jumps. Kurt then skated back to Blaine, stopping and sending a spray of ice onto Blaine.

"See. Just step on." Kurt said and then quickly added, "And get away from the entrance." after seeing the line of people behind Blaine.

"But Kurt." Blaine whined.

"Here, take my hand and hold onto the side." Kurt suggested. Blaine placed his hand in Kurt's before stepping into the rink and holding onto the side as if his life depended on it. Kurt chuckled.

"Let go of the side slightly." Blaine reluctantly held onto the side more softly.

"Good. Now, just skate with one foot. Then skate with the other. And then just glide." Kurt explained. Blaine attempted it but nearly fell, tightening his grip on both, Kurt's hand and the side.

"Try again."  
"Kurt. I can't do it."

"Sure you can."  
"Kurt."

"Come on Blaine. Try again." Kurt encouraged.

After another 45 minutes, Blaine was skating around the edge, holding just Kurt's hand for support.

"OK. I'm gonna let go, OK?"

"Kurt."  
"Just try."

"Fine."

"Good." Kurt gently pried his hand from Blaine's grip. Blaine then skated as he had before.

"Kurt! Kurt! Look. I'm doing it!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt chuckled. Blaine then started speeding up and going closer to the middle.

"Kurt-" Blaine was cut off as he lost balance and fell. Kurt skated over.

"Are you OK?" he asked, helping Blaine up.

"Yeah. I think. It's really cold."  
"That's why you shouldn't get so cocky!" Kurt said playfully.

**Ugh. Another awful ending! I haven't actually been skating that many times. My first time wasn't even on proper ice. It was a small one. The one at Cribbs Causeway if anyone has been. My friend invited me and another one of my friends to go for her birthday and it took me a while to get a hang of it! I finally got the hang of it and my friend's mum was filming it and as we got closer, I was so busy chatting to my friend, I fell! So they have me falling on camera! Then I went with school, my first year of secondary school, and that was really hard, I mean, I got told by this complete stranger to get of the ice once I was so bad! Oh, and I find skates really uncomfortable. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	16. Sunday 16th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Songfic today. 'Blue Christmas' by Lady Antebellum. Here it is. Enjoy!**

Sunday 16th December

I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same Dear  
If you're not here with me

Kurt looked at the Christmas tree. It didn't look right. What was it? Was the tinsel not drapped enough? Were the bubles too close together? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was just the fact he didn't decorate it with Blaine as he always did. Was it that? Kurt missed Blaine like mad. The stupid snow storms. Blaine was meant to be going out to New York to spend Christmas with Kurt but the heavy snow storms were preventing him. That was why the Christmas tree didn't look right. It wasn't decorated by Kurt and Blaine. It was decorated by Kurt.

And when the blue snowflakes start fallin'  
That's when those blue memories start callin'  
You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue blue blue blue Christmas

He glanced at the snow falling gracefully outside. It looked graceful now but it would get heavier in a while. He doubted Blaine would be inside. He loved the snow too much. He acted like a 5 year old when it was snowy. Kurt had so many memories in the snow with Blaine. He wished he could have more this year. But he couldn't. Because the snow was stopping him and Blaine spending Christmas with together.

I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
Well it won't be the same Dear  
If you're not here with me  
And when those blue snowflakes start fallin'  
(Blue Christmas, blue blue Christmas)  
That's when those blue memories start callin'  
(Blue Christmas, blue blue Christmas)  
You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue blue blue blue Christmas

The stupid snow. He couldn't even get signal on his phone to call Blaine the snow was so heavy. How stupid was that? The tree didn't look right. The snow held too many memories. Blaine wasn't there with him. And that meant no traditional duet together. Another tradition gone. Bang. Disappeared. Boom. So many traditions had been ruined since he had moved out to NY. But not having Blaine with him at Christmas was one of the worst. It was like a big part of him was missing. Looks like Christmas wasn't going to be one of the best.

Baby I'll have a blue blue Christmas  
Oh so very blue

**That wasn't totally cheery. I do love that song though. Such a nice but depressing song. I was flicking through my songs on my phone today and so many of them are sad and depressing. Like, 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera and 'Everytime' by Britney Spears (I actually have the Glee version on my phone) and 'When you're gone' by Avril Lavigne. They are sad songs. Especially the videos of them. Anyone been watching the UK X factor? Who else prefers the original 'Impossible' than James Arthur's? Back to Glee! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	17. Monday 17th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Me again. OK. I don't know how this is gonna turn out as I'm gonna do something different from what I had planned! Here it is. Enjoy!**

Monday 17th December

"Blaine?"

"Yes Beth?"

"You know I've gotta go around carolling today?"  
"Yeah."

"Well... I was kinda wondering..."  
"No Beth. I'm not coming."  
"Oh. But Blaine."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Where's Soph?"

"Visiting family."

"Di?"

"On holiday."

"Emma?"

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"Still mad at her?"

"She told Adam I liked him. Yes im still mad at her."

"Umm."

"Please Blaine?"

"Beth."

"Blaine."

"Fine."

"Yes! Hurry up. We only have 5 minutes to get there now."

"Why were you carolling again?"

"Emma wanted to for some weird bizarre reason."  
"And you couldn't say no because?"

"It's Emma. Like she'd listen. I could blow up in flames and it would take her half an hour to realise. Even if I was stood right next to her."

"OK."

"Nice to see you could join us Blaine." Emma's mum said. Blaine pushed back an eyeroll and smiled politely instead. He really wanted to say 'Well I have to be there for my sister since your daughter doesn't seem to be' but that would be really out of character for him so he just walked over to where Beth was stood awkwardly.

"You really don't wanna be here, do you?"  
"Nope. But we are stopping at Adam's house!"

They finally got to the house Beth was dying to stop at. Emma knocked on the door before taking a step back. The door opened to reveal a boy about Blaine's age, maybe a year older. He was brunette and had bright blue eyes. Blaine was in awe. This boy was gorgeous.

"Hey girls." He said.

"Hey Kurt." They chorused. Beth took a step so she ws next to Blaine.

"That's Adam's brother." She whispered.

"He's cute." Blaine whispered back without thinking.

"I thought you'd think that! He's gay too."

"And how do you know that?"

"I found out for you."

"Thanks. But why?"  
"Because I thought you'd like him."  
"Well, thanks Beth but he doesn't even know me."

"Well, I could ask Adam to meet up with me as friends and then you two could come and then you could get to known each other."  
"Wow. You're cleverer than I thought you were." Blaine chuckled, earning him a light slap on the arm.

"Come on. This is the last house. We can go now." Beth said.

**OK. I don't think that ending was as bad as some of my others but it wasn't the best. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	18. Tuesday 18th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. I'm so sorry this is late. I had the school carol service yesterday evening and it finished at 9 and I was really tired but here it is. Songfic which is 'Extraordinary merry christmas' by, well, the Glee cast... again! Here it is. Enjoy!**

Tuesday 18th December

_**It came into my dreams last night  
A great, big man in red and white.  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me.  
Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow.  
The snow is high so come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me!**_

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"You know it's Christmas eve today?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering..."  
"Spit it out, Blaine."  
"Well, it's really cold..."

"Yes..."  
"And I'm really cold."

"Yes."

"I was wondering..."  
"BLAINE!"  
"Fine. Can we go snuggle on the couch?"

"You're kidding."  
"No..."  
"Course we can. Blaine. You don't need to ask."

"I know." Blaine said smugly before walking off to the couch.

_**It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas!  
**_

"Blaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know my dad's away?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about inviting the New D's over to celebrate Christmas?"

"Or we could just snuggle here?"  
"I think I do prefer that!"  
"Good."

_**It doesn't come as a surprise  
Who's been naughty, who's been nice.  
There's someone here for everyone  
Another year has just begun.  
Silent night, not inside  
Slaybells ring until the light  
Hearts explode, here we go  
It's all like they're inside your eyes!**_

"How long we gonna stay up for?"  
"I don't know. Are you tired, Blainey?"  
"Nope. I was just wondering."  
"Good. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Um, do you have 'Miricle on 34th Street'?"  
"Yeah."

"Good."

"I'll put it on and we can snuggle more."

_****_

It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas!  


"Do you want to watch another movie now?"

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Can we just, like, snuggle?"  
"Of course we can."  
"What time is it?"  
"Only 11pm."

"That's good. We still have a while."

"Yes. We do."

_**Won't you meet me by the tree?  
Slip away so secretly.  
**__**Can't you see how this could be?  
The greatest gift of all!  
It's a very, very, merry, merry christmas.  
Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry...  
very, very, merry, merry christmas!  
Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.  
Got my halo on I know what I want  
It's who I'm with.  
It's an extraordinary merry christmas!**_

**I'm actually quite disspointed with that one. I'm really truly sorry but I'm not gonna be able to upload today's. I mean, I could do a really quick one but I'm really like the idea I have and I don't wanna rush it so I'll have to do it tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	19. Wednesday 19th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Me again. I'm so sorry this is late. Obviously, as I said yesterday, it took me a while to get to the computer to type Tuesday's up and I was, like, super happy yesterday since we got to watch 'West Side Story' in drama so I had that stuck on my mind! Um, drabble today. I could have written it really quickly yesterday but I was really looking forward to writing it so I decided to wait. Just so you know, this is where Kurt and Blaine have a daughter, Beatriz, and she's around about 13 in this. Here it is. Enjoy!**

Wednesday 19th December

"Bea? Are you done yet?" Blaine called up the stairs.

"Just a minute." He heard, faintly. Kurt walked in from the kitchen.

"You ready, honey?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. Are you?"

"Yeah. We're just waiting for Bea... again."

"Oh Blaine. Give her a rest. Is Jack here yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"See. We're waiting for Bea and Jack."

"Fine. I'm just dying to see mum and Beth and Cooper."  
"I know. We will get there soon." They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. They looked up.

"Do I look OK?" Beatriz asked, looking down at her purple, knee-length dress.

"You look gorgeous, Bea." Kurt said, softly.

"Do you think Jack will think that?" She asked, reaching for her brush.

"He will love it. Are you going to leave your hair down?" Kurt asked.

"I think so. It's still slightly wavy from where I washed it earlier and it never looks so good up." Bea explained before glancing at the door. They heard a car pull into their driveway.

"He will love it, trust me." Kurt said, before opening the door for her and Blaine. They walked out and Bea walked over to a boy and threw her arms around his neck. Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway, watching their daughter.

"Hi Jack." she whispered.

"Hi Bea. You look beautiful." Jack whispered back. Bea blushed.

"You look gorgeous." She said before turning back to face her dads. They walked over.

"Are you sure it's OK for me to come, Mr and Mr Hummel-Anderson?" Jack asked.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? Call us Kurt and Blaine. And yes, it's fine for you to come. I'm sure everyone's desperate to meet you." Kurt said softly.

"We ready to go then?" Blaine asked.

"I think so." Kurt said, and everyone piled into the car. Blaine driving, Kurt in the passenger seat and Beatriz and Jack in the back.

An hour later, Blaine reversed into Beth's driveway. There was 1 more car in the drive. It wouldn't be Beth and Adam's since they put their car in the garage if they were expecting people which meant it was probably Blaine's mum's. They all got out and walked up to the front door. Blaine knocked before stepping back. The door opened to reveal a 13 year old.

"Hi Uncle Blaine. Hi Uncle Kurt." She said.

"Hey Maddie." Kurt said, stepping forward to hug her.

"Come on. Mum's in the front room." She said, leaning forward to hug Blaine. They all followed her in.

"Hey Blaine. Kurt." Beth stood up, hugging each one of them in turn. She then turned to Bea.

"Oh Bea. You look absolutely gorgeous." She smiled.

"Thanks aunty Beth." Bea said, smiling. Lillian then stood up.

"Oh, Blaine. Kurt. Bea. It feels like I haven't seen you two in ages."

"Hi mum." Blaine said, grinning.

"Hi Lillian."  
"Hi Gran." Bea said.

"Hi baby bro. Kurt. Bea." Cooper said, grinning.

"Hey Coop." Kurt and Blaine said together.

"Hi Uncle Cooper." Beatriz smiled at him. She noticed Jack standing awkwardly behind her. She reached, softly, for his hand and pulled him forward, gently.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack, this is my Aunty, Beth. My uncle, Adam. My cousin, Maddie. My Gran, Lillian. And my other uncle, Cooper." Beatriz introduced each one.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Jack said, politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." They all got cut off by a call from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

After dinner, they all sat down and just talked and caught up with each other. Jack also really liked Bea's family. He thought Kurt and Blaine were really nice but these people were just lovely. It was also reassuring to know that her family liked him and approved of him.

At 11pm, they decided it was about time to drop Jack back off at his house so they left. They arrived at Jack's house and Bea got out with him.

"Your family's really nice." Jack said. They leaned in for a kiss, just as the clock struck midnight.

"I know. They really like you, you know."

"It's actually Christmas day now."

"It is."

"Merry Christmas, Bea. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Jack. I love you more than words can describe."

**Awww. I really liked that one. And I don't hate the ending. Admittedly, it would've been better if that had been Klaine but I love Beatriz just as much! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	20. Thursday 20th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. OK. I think I'm back on track now. I've caught up with the dates! Woo! Today was so irritating! Everyone was talking about the end of the world since that's supposed to happen tomorrow. I heard from someone that it's supposed to happen tomorrow, 6am so I'm like, 'well, if it does happen, I'll still be asleep'! I'm still debating whether to believe it or not. I mean, I know if I say it won't end, it will! But then again it might just be right. Although the scientists have been wrong tons of times, they might just be right this time! Lol! Anyway, here's the next one. Songfic today. 'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey. Here it is. Enjoy!**

"Kurt?"

"Yep?"

"You know our traditional Christmas duets?"  
"Yeah." Kurt said, hesitantly.

"Well, I have the perfect song for us."  
"Ooo. What is it?"

"'All I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey."  
"Good choice. That's perfect for us."  
"Exactly."

"OK then. What about music?"

"Well, you can play the piano, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I've got the music."  
"Cool."

Blaine listened to the intro before singing:

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Kurt then joined in, while still playing:

_****_

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you

Blaine then stopped singing so Kurt could have a solo. Kurt kept singing and playing:

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_****_

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  


Blaine then joined in and they fell into perfect harmony again:

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

Kurt then focused on playing and stopped singing so Blaine could have another solo:

_****_

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

_****_

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

Kurt then started singing again:

_****_

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Blaine then let Kurt sing solo again:

_****_

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  


_**And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

Blaine then joined in at the exact right time and they were harmonising perfectly once again:

_****_

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  


_**Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby  
**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby **_

"That was amazing." Blaine said, leaning down to hug Kurt, who was still sat on the piano bench.

"It was."

"And will I get you to myself this Christmas?"  
"Yes. You will. Obviously not for the whole day, because dad would be annoyed if I didn't spend anytime with him..."  
"Which is perfectly understandable."  
"But yes. You will get me to yourself some of Christmas."  
"Yay!" Blaine leaned down and caught Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I love you so much." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine. I love you more than words can say." Kurt whispered back before kissing Blaine again.

**That actually wasn't bad. I really liked that ending. I really liked that whole songfic. Yay! I do think they should have mad Klaine do that but hey. The Glee version was good. I do think I prefer Mariah Carey's though! Anyway, there it is. Let's hope the world doesn't end tomorrow so I can write more songfics like this one! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	21. Friday 21st December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Here I am! OK. Another morning of talk about the 'end of the world' (we only had a half day since it was the end of term). The world hasn't ended YET! We still have the rest of the day. I hope it doesn't end, I really want the 'NOW musicals' CD. I'm getting a laptop but at the top of my xmas list is that CD. Is that weird? LOL! Anyway, I changed what I had planned earlier since this kind of seemed more appropriate for today! Enjoy!**

Friday 21st December (The end of the world! LOL!)

"Kuuurrrt." Blaine whined.

"What's up, Blaine?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's hair. They were in Kurt's room, relaxing on his bed.

"Have you NOT been paying attention to all the talk?"

"What talk?"

"All the talk today."

"People talk about loads of stuff, Blaine."

"But today they were only talking about one thing."  
"Which was?" Kurt asked playfully. He knew what Blaine was getting at.

"I know you know."

"OK, Blaine. I know. But the world ISN'T going to end."  
"But Kuuurrrt. It might."

"How many times have people predicted and it hadn't been true?"

"I know but they might be right this time."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, last night was super freaky."  
"Why?"

"Well," Blaine started, thinking back to the night before."

_Blaine froze as his main light above his bed flickered. He was in his room, getting ready for bed when it happened. It flickered. It actually went off for half a second and came back on. That was creepy. It could've just been the lightbulb though so Blaine just ignored it._

_Blaine froze again as his bedside light went off. It literally just turned off. It clicked, as it did if you pressed the off button on the remote, as it went off. He had been in bed, listening to music and messing around on his phone when it went off. He finally managed to move again and locked his phone so he could see if it was still charging. Yep, it was still charging. He looked at his clock and that was still on. What the hell had just happened? Blaine then remembered him and one of his friends talking about it the other day. His friend had said that people had committed suicude because of it. Maybe it was the ghosts of the people who committed suicude, coming to warn them about it. Blaine shivered at that thought and went on facebook to start liking random statuses to take his mind off it._

"I literally couldn't reach back over to turn it on." Blaine finished.

"It could've just been the power station." Kurt suggested.

"But last night of all nights?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you find it slightly spooky?"  
"Not really. A bit but not much."  
"How?"  
"I just know the world's NOT going to end."  
"DON'T JINX IT." Blaine squealed

"Blaine, baby, come here. You can stay here tonight so if it doesn't end, I can say 'I told you so' tomorrow and if it does, we can be together."

"OK."

"Good. Do you know what time it's estimated?"

"Someone said 6am..."

"That was this morning."  
"And then someone else said 11pm."

"OK. We will stay up until then."  
"OK." Blaine shivered slightly.

Blaine curled up against Kurt's chest. The clock read 10.55pm. 5 minutes. They had 5 minutes left. 5 minutes left of their lives. That sounded so harsh. So sad. So horrible. At least he was with Kurt. Kurt wrapped an arm tightly around Blaine. He could literally FEEL the fear radiating off Blaine. His poor baby. He was so scared. He felt Blaine shiver as the clock turned to 10.56pm. He could tell what Blaine was thinking.

"Stop counting down, baby. It'll make it seem worse."  
"I can't help it."  
"Come on." Kurt pressed a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "It'll be fine."

Blaine felt a massive shiver shake his body and he knew Kurt's clock had just changed to 11.00pm. He tensed and felt Kurt pull him closer to his chest. They stayed waiting for what felt like 5 minutes but was actually 2 hours.

"Well, it's the 22nd now. I think we're safe." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Oh yeah. That's good!"

"It is. Now let's try and get some sleep. I don't need me being really tired right before Christmas."  
"Fine."

Blaine woke up the next morning and sighed. Kurt still had his arms wrapped around him and it was nice. He shifted slightly and Kurt began to stir.

"Morning." Blaine said.

"Morning." Kurt murmured. He leaned over Blaine to kiss him. "See, we're still here."  
"I know. And I'm glad. Now I can happily look forward to Christmas." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt again.

**Hey. I know, I know. It didn't have loads to do with Christmas but I just HAD to write it. Yup. What Blaine encountered the night before the 'end of the world' happened to me last night! Of all the nights! And I'm still alive right now. Let's hope I will be the same time tomorrow! I really want 'NOW musicals' and I found the 'West Side Story' CD in HMV earlier. I was just like, 'Woah! YAY!' and I found 'Glease'. Bearing in mind I live in Yeovil and have to find a website to watch season 4 on, I found that pretty impressive! Ooo! Yay! Just looked on facebook and realised someone said it was supposed to end 11:11 this morning! We might just be safe! I'm not gonna jinx it though! Lol! It could still happen... then I wouldn't get 'NOW musicals'! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Lol! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	22. Saturday 22nd December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Yay! I'm still alive! Lol! anyway, songfic today. 'The Power of Love' and it's the cover by Gabrielle Aplin. I love this song and so I had to do it! Although it's not one of the most christmas-y of songs, it did come out this Christmas and I'm sure it could fit into Christmas somehow. Here it is. Enjoy!**

"Dad." 7 year old Beatriz ran over to Blaine.

"What's up, honey bun?" He asked, turning away from his conversation. Kurt and Blaine had put on a little Christmas party for Beatriz and a few of her friends. They had tinsel hung up everywhere with a massive Christmas tree in one corner.

"Can you and papa sing a song for us to dance to?" She asked."

"But you have the CD player over there."

"I know but I like it when you and papa sing together." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"OK. Go find your papa then." Blaine sighed, watching as Beatriz dashed off.

A few minutes later, Beatriz came bouncing back in, dragging Kurt behind her.

"Why did you tell her we could sing for her?" Kurt whispered.  
"Hello to you too." Blaine said. "She really wanted us to." He added.

"Fine." Kurt crouched down. "What song do you want us to sing?" Kurt asked her.

"My favourite one. The one that plays when the snowmen come on TV and at the end one of the snowmen has red gloves and scarf."  
"The John Lewis advert?"  
"Yeah. That one."

"OK. Come on Blaine." Kurt said, standing up. Kurt and Blaine walked over to the table where two microphones were set up for a game. They picked them up and Blaine set the number on the CD player. Kurt began singing:

_**Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal**_

Blaine then began singing in perfect harmony with Kurt:_**  
**_

_**The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal**_

Kurt then stopped singing and Blaine carried on:_****_

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm...

Kurt then started singing and Blaine stopped:_****_

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal  


Blaine then started singing again while Kurt stopped:

_**This time we go sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine  
Love is danger, love is pleasure  
Love is pure, the only treasure  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal**_

Kurt then joined in with Blaine for the last chorus:_****_

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal 

They finished and turned the mics off before putting them back on the table. They walked back to the back of the room. Beatriz came running up to them.

"How was that, Bea?" Blaine asked.

"Great!"

"Good. Was it the right song?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. Thank you." Beatriz said, hugging her 2 dads in turn before running back off to play with her friends.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. That was actually TONS of fun to write. I love writing about Kurt, Blaine and Beatriz! They are so sweet! Anyway, yay! The world didn't end. Now I can get Now musicals! And I can spend my xmas money on getting the Darren Criss sunglasses from his website. Stupid shipping! It's an extra $20 to get it to the UK which means the sunglasses altogether are like, £25! Oh well, who cares? I'm DYING for them! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks! 3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**


	23. Sunday 23rd December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Me again! Um, drabble today. I don't actually have anything to say soooooo, Enjoy!**

Sunday 23rd December

"I can't believe it." Kurt squealed as Blaine parked their car in front of a small building.

"I know." Blaine smiled.  
"We are actually adopting a child."  
"We are. Come on."

They walked through the door and walked up to the reception.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt." The receptionist smiled. The receptionist was Blaine's sister, Beth, so she had helped them quite a lot already.

"Hi Beth." Kurt smiled, literally bouncing from excitement.

"Someone's excited." Beth grinned.

"Try living with him." Blaine jumped in, earning himself a playful smack from Kurt. Beth smiled at them.

"Let me go see if I can find Beatriz. She was getting a few kids ready."

"OK. Thanks." Kurt said, going back to bouncing. Blaine grinned over at Kurt before putting his hands on Kurt's shoulder, forcing him to stay still.

A few minutes later, Beth came back out.

"They'll be done in a minute."

"OK."  
"Yeah. Beatriz had to sort out her room. She was complaining about it being too messy."

"Wait, Beatriz is looking for a home?"  
"Yeah. She's 14. She's been stuck here since she was 1 so she's been here for 13 years."

"Wow."  
"Yeah. You didn't have an age preference, did you?"

"Not really, no." Said Kurt. Just then a girl came out with 3 younger kids following behind her.

"There you are Bea. This is Kurt..." Beth said, gesturing to Kurt. "And Blaine." She said, gesturing to Blaine.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson." She replied politely. "I'm Beatriz. Um, these are Aaron..." She introduced, gesturing to a short boy with black, spiked up hair. "He's 8. This is Liv." She gestured to a little girl with shoulder length, brown hair. "She's 5. This is Edward." She gestured to a boy with floppy, blonde hair. "He's 10. And this is Bex." She gestured to the final child, who was hiding behind Beatriz's legs. "She's 4. Come here, sweetie." She said, turning to Bex. She picked her up and held her on her hip. "We usually stay together."

"Any of those you like?" Beth asked.

"Well, Bex is quite a cutie. And I think, and I'm pretty sure Blaine agrees, Beatriz seems like she would fit the family." Kurt turned to her. "Would you and Bex like to come and live with us?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked. She turned to the other 3 children on the floor. "Go and play, you guys."

"OK." They chorused, before running off. Beatriz turned back to Kurt, Blaine and Beth.

"Did you mean that?" She asked. Kurt and Blaine nodded. Beatriz looked at Beth.

"If you'd like to, then it's fine." Beth smiled. Beatriz looked at Bex.

"Hey Bex, hon. Would you like to come with me to live with these nice men?" She asked. Bex hesitated.

"You can have a day trial first. And then a week. And then a month. And then forever." Beth said, seeing Bex hesitate.

"Would you like to see if you want to live with these men for a week?"

"OK." Bex said.

"Great." Beatriz said, grinning at Kurt and Blaine.

The week was amazing. They went out on daytrips together and just hung out at Kurt and Blaine's house. And just got to know each other. Even Bex started talking freely to them.

It was a week before Christmas and Beatriz and Bex had to decide whether they wanted to live with Kurt and Blaine permanently.

"Bex. Would you like to?" Beatriz asked Bex.

"Yep. As long as you do too."

"OK then. Let's go find Beth." Beatriz said, taking Bex's hand gently in her's.

Christmas day came and Beatriz was woken up by Bex.

"Bea! It's Christmas!" She squealed.

"It is. Come on, let's go downstairs."

They walked sown and found Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen.

"Morning." Beatriz said as they walked in.

"Morning girls. Merry Christmas." Blaine grinned.  
"What are we doing today?" Beatriz asked.

"Well, we'll have breakfast. Then we'll go to Beth's for lunch. And then we'll go to my dad's for tea." Kurt explained.

"Cool." Beatriz said. This Christmas wasn't going to be as bad as all the others.

**Back to the awful endings! Aww. I kinda wish that had more to do with Christmas but, hey. This is OK. Hope you enjoyed it. It's Christmas eve eve today! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	24. Monday 24th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey. Here I am! Songfic today! It's Christmas eve and I don't feel the slightest bit Christmas-y. Maybe, admittedly, listening to my 'Musicals' radio on spotify isn't helping but I only feel Christmas-y when I'm listening to Darren Criss's cover of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'! It's awful. None of my friends feel Christmas-y either. It's not fair! Anyway, the song is 'Happy xmas (war is over)' by John Lennon. This is one of my favourite Christmas songs! Enjoy!**

Monday 24th December (Christmas eve)

"Hey Kurt?"  
"Yes Blaine?"  
"Any particular reason we aren't listening to Christmas songs on Christmas day?"

Kurt and Blaine were on their way to Beth's house for Christmas dinner. They were nearly there.  
"No. Do you want me to put some on?"  
"Yep."  
Kurt switched to the next radio. Blaine recognised the start instantly.

"Ooo. I love this Christmas song. It's the best." He said and started singing along:

_**So this is Xmas**__**  
**__**And what have you done**__**  
**__**Another year over**__**  
**__**And a new one just begun**__**  
**__**And so this is Xmas**__**  
**__**I hope you have fun**__**  
**__**The near and the dear one**__**  
**__**The old and the young**__**  
**_

Kurt smiled as he listened to Blaine sing. His voice sounded so perfect. He joined in with the next part:

_****__**A very Merry Xmas**__**  
**__**And a happy New Year**__**  
**__**Let's hope it's a good one**__**  
**__**Without any fear**_

Blaine then carried on singing while Kurt sang the background part:

_****_

_**And so this is Xmas (war is over)**__**  
**__**For weak and for strong (if you want it)**__**  
**__**For rich and the poor ones (war is over)**__**  
**__**The world is so wrong (if you want it)**__**  
**__**And so happy Xmas (war is over)**__**  
**__**For black and for white (if you want it)**__**  
**__**For yellow and red ones (war is over)**__**  
**__**Let's stop all the fight (now)**_

Then they both started singing the next part of it:

_****_

_**A very Merry Xmas**__**  
**__**And a happy New Year**__**  
**__**Let's hope it's a good one**__**  
**__**Without any fear**_

Then Kurt started with the background part again while Blaine carried on with the main.

_****_

_**And so this is Xmas (war is over)**__**  
**__**And what have we done (if you want it)**__**  
**__**Another year over (war is over)**__**  
**__**A new one just begun (if you want it)**__**  
**__**And so happy Xmas (war is over)**__**  
**__**We hope you have fun (if you want it)**__**  
**__**The near and the dear one (war is over)**__**  
**__**The old and the young (now)**_

They then sang the last part together, their voices swelling together in perfect harmony again:_****_

_**A very Merry Xmas**__**  
**__**And a happy New Year**__**  
**__**Let's hope it's a good one**__**  
**__**Without any fear**__****_

_**War is over, if you want it**__**  
**__**War is over now**___

The song finished and Blaine looked over at Kurt. They smiled at each other before Blaine got out the car.

"Come on." He said, and waited for Kurt to get out. They walked to the door. Blaine went to knock but the door opened first.

"I thought I heard perfect harmonised singing outside." Beth greeted them. She hugged each one of them in turn.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." Beth ushered them inside. They all walked through to the dining room and sat down to eat.

**Ugh. Talk about awful endings. That has to be one of the worst! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	25. Tuesday 25th December

A Christmas drabble a day

**Hey everyone. Here I am! I'm typing this on my new laptop. Yup! After I found out how to get to the internet (it's Windows 8 and I've never used windows 8 before), I downloaded Openoffice and here I am! Anyway, I'm doing a drabble with a song today! The song is 'Stay another day' by East 17, well, the lyrics are the Girls Aloud cover, but, yeah. I'm not too sure it fits totally but I absolutely LOVE this Christmas song. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

Tuesday 25th December

"Kurt?"

"Yep?"

"Do you mind if we go somewhere tomorrow?"  
"Where?"  
"It's a surprise. A Christmas present. So, do you mind?"

"I suppose not."

"Good."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we back at Dalton?"

"Well, wait and see." Blaine said, before grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him in.

"Blainers. Please tell me why we're stood at the bottom of the staircase where we first met and the Warblers and New Directions are here." Kurt asked. "I love you." He added. Blaine shushed him by giving him a peck on the lips.

"Just stay there and be quiet." Blaine grinned. Kurt did as he was told and watched as Blaine walked over to where the two Glee clubs were stood. He gasped as the music started.

Blaine stepped forward and started singing, with the Glee clubs vocalising in the background:

_**Baby if you`ve got to go away  
I don`t think  
I can take the pain  
Won`t you stay another day  
Oh don`t leave me alone like this  
Don`t say it`s the final kiss  
Won`t you stay another day  
**_

The Glee clubs stopped singing and let Blaine just sing without anyone else:

_**Don`t you know  
We`ve come too far now  
Just to go  
And try to throw it all away**_

_**Thought I heard you say  
You love me  
That your love was gonna be here to stay  
I`ve only just begun  
To know you  
All I can say is  
Won`t you stay just one more day**_

The Glee clubs joined in singing with Blaine as the chorus started again:

Baby if you`ve got to go away  
I don`t think  
I can take the pain  
Won`t you stay another day  
Oh don`t leave me alone like this  
Don`t say it`s the final kiss  
Won`t you stay another day

The Glee clubs started vocalising once again as Blaine carried on singing:

Good times we had return  
To haunt me  
Though it`s for you  
All that I do seem to be wrong  
I touch your face while you are sleeping  
And hold your hand  
Don`t understand what`s going on

The Glee clubs joined in again as the song finished:_**  
**_

_**Baby if you`ve got to go away  
I don`t think  
I can take the pain  
Won`t you stay another day  
Oh don`t leave me alone like this  
Won`t you stay another day**_

Blaine walked over to Kurt as the song finished. He took Kurt's hands.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked cautiously before gasping as Blaine fell onto one knee. "Blaine?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the most sweetest, courageous, beautiful boy I have EVER met. Please, before you go away to New York, marry me?"

There was a moment of silence as Kurt let it sink in. A moment were Blaine thought he had done the wrong thing.

"YES BLAINE! YES!" Kurt squealed before lunging himself at Blaine. Kurt looked at Blaine. "Why the choice of song?"

"Well, it's Christmas. It's your favourite Christmas song. And you're going to New York. It kinda made more sense in my head!"

"I suppose. Thank you Blaine. This is the BEST Christmas present in the world."

"The best Christmas present in the world for the best person in the world." Blaine grinned, before leaning up to passionately kiss Kurt. He was rewarded with a kiss back, equally as passionate. They pulled back and smiled at all the cheers everyone had been trying to keep in during their little exchange.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Merry Christmas."  
"I love you too, Blaine. More than words can explain. Merry Christmas to you too, Blaine."

**OK. It's official. I, for 1, have to start re focusing on my Heartland fanfics on the go since I haven't updated them in, like, forever. And I'm gonna stop this today since I have to work on my endings. Another awful one! Yay! My mum and dad got me NOW musicals. Hehe. I put thanks for the laptop and Thanks so SO much for NOW musicals on facebook! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this Christmas countdown. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
